Needs
by SheenaBelmont
Summary: Nobody could say she was beautiful, even likeable, but he found something strangley magnetic in her. "Hey, why don't go and talk her once and for all? She is tough but are you saying that you fear her? Bert... You haven't fallen in love with Annie, have you?"


_Hi there!~_

_After some time I came with another Attack on Titan fanfic. This series hurts my feelings so much. So I need to write about it all the fucking time._

_This is a one-shot where Annie and Berthold are the main characters. I don't like much this ship because I don't like Annie but it is known that Berthold has a crush on her and I love him a lot so I wanted him to be happy (?)_

_There is no serious spoilers I think. The real identities of the titans are mentioned but everybody knows it already so you can read safely. I apologize for the possible mistakes - my english is not the best, I know it._

_**Disclaimer:** Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama, not me._

* * *

He was stooped over her gazing from his 1.90 m height. She stared defiant at him; her chest going up and down because of her faltering breathing. He couldn't avoid noticing that detail. How he couldn't do it when he was naked from the waist up and she much more than that. He looked away for a moment to the uniforms piled on the ground and promptly watched at the girl's blue eyes again. She couldn't compete at all with Christa's sweetness, Mina's innocence or Mikasa's exotic beauty but she had _something_. Why did he doubt, then?

_An elbow to the ribs from his mate made him return from his daydream. He was truly reserved and not very talkative but too much silence was not usual._

"_Berthold, you have your head in the clouds, my friend. What happens?" Reiner, always so insightful, followed his gaze and ran into the answer – Ah, it's she again._

_The named one ignored his comment, which completely hit the bulls-eye. More than a year had passed since he joined the army. At the beginning he hadn't realized it but he had forgotten how much time he had spent fascinated by that rude, bad-tempered girl. He felt sorry about his bad luck and his impossible goals._

"_Hey, why don't go and talk her once and for all?" that was his friend on the mark again. "Go and say to her what you think and that's all."_

_Berthold looked at him like he had seen the colossal titan itself._

"_Talking to Annie? Are you mad? She would beat me!" Even Reiner had to admit that option was more than possible. Annie didn't play games._

"_Who knows" He leant back on the table and rested his elbows there. "She seems to be very cold but she is human. She is still one at least." He lowered his voice a lot while saying that. "She has her needs just like every one of us."_

_Reiner couldn't avert a slightly laugh as he looked at his friend's expression. He had said nothing too but the truth was he'd known Berthold his whole life and he had never seen him interested in any girl, not even in their village. Of course Reiner knew their mission was crucial and the most important thing for them but having their own behavior was also the more appropriate thing till the suitable moment began. _

_On the other hand, their training had lasted three years. That could be much time for a group of teenagers with hormones out of control. Their superiors were conscious of it and they prefer let them to ease however they wanted to before forbidding them to do it and having them distracted from their main objective. They couldn't forget they were the future of mankind. And it was difficult to control a little crew of horny kids so they opted to let it happen._

_Back to his worries, Berthold felt immerse in a strange situation. his friend used to be the responsible one and he was the one who followed, but now it seemed that he was the sensible one so their roles had been reversed. It was certain that rumors were in vogue into the station, he had to admit it. They were kids no more, at least not to experience some things. But that was not his style – and probably not Annie's. She put so much effort in separating from the rest that something like that was inconceivable. Though he couldn't deny Reiner was right in one thing: there were some _necessities _and not even he could escape from that. He turned his head towards his friend when he heard him talking again._

"_Seriously, Bert. It's not something wrong." He mentioned, carefree._

"_Reiner." Something in his tone of voice had lighted a spark of curiosity. "Have you...?"_

_The blonde one drew a little wicked smile and he put one of his hands on Berthold's arm. He opened his eyes a lot, surprised. _

"_What? I though you liked Christa." He lowered his voice again to be out of reach of indiscreet ears._

"_So I like her." In that moment he glanced towards his desire object. "But this is different."_

"_Then, who...?"_

_He followed his friend gaze from the tiny blonde girl to the tanned woman that walked with her anywhere. Berthold couldn't believe it._

"_Ymir?! But the entire station says that..."_

"_Shh." Reiner scolded him. "I know what they say, and it's totally true. I have no chance against her. But we can say we have something in common."_

_That "something" was obviously Christa. He could understand it. But his confused expression urged the soldier to keep explaining._

"_It means nothing" he sighed. "There were _needs,_ Bert. Ymir has won. Even though Christa didn't know what her feelings mean, when she realized her moment would come. She is patient but meanwhile... Sometimes she may be tired of imagining the fingers between her legs are Christa's"_

"_Why doesn't she say something?" Berthold asked while he remembered his friend's previous advice._

"_She said she's afraid of frightening her. I think I understand her." said Reiner, being compassionate and empathetic._

_It made sense in any way. But the soldier started to discern what his mate meant and he was sure they were not talking about the same thing. Maybe he red his thoughts because his next question-_

"_Come on, it's not difficult. She is tough but are you saying that you fear her?" His friend didn't answer so he replied. "Bert... You haven't fallen in love with Annie, have you?"_

It was raining outside. Berthold was conscious of how fast the time ran but he didn't have any idea of how to behave. He felt suddenly dumb – it was obvious what has to be done when the woman he had always wanted was almost naked facing him. If Reiner could saw him he'd laugh at him till he was breathless. He reproached himself that attitude. He could turn into humanity's most feared titan who had ended a hundred years of peace but behind that he was just a kind, modest boy who didn't know very well what he wanted. Of course he liked Annie but... Damn it, he just crashed with her while he was carrying the boxes they were moving to take inventory. He internally attributed such clumsiness to the fact he had been in the same room with her during many hours so he was nervous. He had always acted sober when she was there to not giving signs of what was inside his head but since that chat with Reiner he felt troubled. So how had they reached that point?

If something could be said about Annie was she was perceptive and very observant, the best one among all the recruits except for Armin, maybe. Of course she was not a fool. She had not noticed yet how Berthold looked at her. She didn't mind that he always restricted himself to look and didn't dare to suggest any stupid thing. Working with him was easy, even pleasant – she hadn't to neither deal with a worthless chatter nor pretend to be interested in what was said. But she couldn't deny too the clear tension that had accumulated into the room during the past hours. He didn't leave his eyes from her. To her astonishment, she found out she didn't feel awkward at all. Annie was strong and powerful, she had no worthy rival fighting and she knew it. Even Mikasa wasn't able to face her. But there was something she lost to her mates. She didn't mean much if she was more or less pretty – it wouldn't be helpful during a battle or in the mission she had to accomplish. But knowing she had won all of them at something she didn't take advantage made feel her _well_. Much better that she expected. So when Berthold crashed with her and the load dropped accidentally she glanced at him intensely and went into action with no doubt.

At first it had been easy to go with the flow, follow the spur of the moment and shift the clothes that hindered them. Judging by the battle that brought about their mouths, Annie made clear she didn't think about losing neither in fighting nor in bed. But after the initial lack of self-control Berthold reconsidered it. That made the girl get nervous. Was he going to flinch after all? Why did he stare at her so much? She was not a fucking goddess he had to look at. She was Annie and she knew exactly what she wanted.

Luckily, five seconds after she got the answer she expected. Berthold stood his arms on the wall, blocking any possibilities for her to scape while he took control of her lips again in a possessive way. His height commanded her so she couldn't have a better reaction than undo the fastener of his trousers in order to balance the situation. Despite her apparent confidence she was as rookie as him but she counteracted this with a passion he didn't know she had before. That stirred him up and cleared up all his doubts. It was not beautiful, romantic or special but desired, intense and stimulating. Berthold would rekindle during much time in his fantasies the sensation of having Annie's legs wound around his waist while he grabbed her hips and hold her over him. For her part, Annie would never admit how skilled Berthold was using his tongue in areas she didn't ever dare to explore before; or how much she had liked it.

_He fell on the ground for the third consecutive time that morning. He lie stretched out on the dusty ground, weaken and defeated. He didn't realize somebody lend him a hand till he heard the voice. _

"_Berthold!" His friend helped him to stand up. _

"_Thank you." He shook his clothes a bit, ready to continue. "Let's start again."_

"_Bert..."_

_Reiner crossed his arms, undaunted. That was, at most, the worst training his mate had done in months. He was the strongest one but their abilities to combat were so much similar. There was not usual for him to defeat him so easily or find so less resistance._

"_You truly like her."_

_It was not a question, it was a statement. He had asked him a few days ago and he found the answer in Berthold's distracted and taciturn attitude. He had told him all the details he wanted to know about that night but now Reiner understood the sense of his tribulations. It meant much more for him than he thought. And of course it meant much more for him than it meant for her. And now he had to say to him that it was an inconvenience and he had to put it away. They couldn't allow it in these moments._

"_Don't worry." He smiled anyway. "I know it. I just need... my time."_

_Reiner nodded, serious and concerned. Berthold got in position to carry on the fighting practice but his thoughts were very far away from there. They were in the taciturn; even that disappointed glance Annie had given him that night. She had looked him with that emptiness she always carried. Since then he had known she couldn't be his or anyone's. She wasn't going to allow it. _

"_Remember, Bert: you can't fall in love."_

* * *

_Well I know I said I wanted Berthold to be happy but I can't imagine Annie liking (loving?) anybody. So the end was a bit sad... Poor Berth :(_

_Anyway I hope you liked it. I would appreciate a lot if you leave a comment! :)_

_See ya!~_


End file.
